The Greater Love
by KGFFAngel
Summary: A romantic story between InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha finally tells Kagome his true feelings and makes the first move. IxK, MxS
1. Spring

Hey everyone, Kagome here. Hope that you like the first chapter of The Greater Love. Please Review!! If it's over, let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 1: Spring The day was warm as the group set out after a newly detected Shikon Shard. Kagome was leading the way as usual with InuYasha at her side. Miroku and Sango followed and were in some sort of argument. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder when he noticed InuYasha staring intensively at Kagome. InuYasha had been real quiet since the group's last run in with Kikyo. InuYasha had told Kikyo(his old flame) if she ever even threaten Kagome he would kill her. This had surprised every one considering InuYasha was supposedly still in love with Kikyo and couldn't stand Kagome. But now no one , not even InuYasha himself, knew what he felt for Kagome. She was stubborn and could be pigheaded, but she was kind, sweet, caring, and beautiful. Kikyo on the other hand was smart, talented, beautiful, but was only alive because of her hatred of InuYasha. Who should he like? "Dam it," he thought to himself "why do women have to be so had to figure out?" "THE SHARD IS COMING CLOSER, with great speed!!!" Kagome shouted, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and went into fighting stance. As soon as Kagome had shouted Sango and Miroku had drawn their weapons and assumed fighting stance. Shippo had screamed and jumped into the brush. A second later a twister appeared on the horizon, Koga the wolf demon was running toward them faster than the wind. 


	2. Chapter2: Koga Arrives

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer:*cries* I still don't own InuYasha, but I will.*smiles mischievously*SNOWBALL! Oh there you are, go attack the owner of InuYasha and tell him to hand the company over to me. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!  
  
Chapter 2:Koga Arrives  
He stopped dead in front of them and walked straight over to Kagome And  
took up her hands. "My dearest Kagome, how has this wrenched half breed  
been treating you?" he said in his silky sweet voice. At this InuYasha  
attacked Koga yelling "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BEAST!! SHE IS NOT YOUR KAGOME, SHE'S MINE!! BACK OFF!!" Koga jumped out of the way of InuYasha's attack and just stared, like everyone else. "What'd I say?" InuYasha asked noticing everyone's faces. "Umm.... since when am I YOUR Kagome?" Kagome asked. "Did I say that out loud?!" InuYasha blurted while turning bright red. Kagome had never seen him blush she found it rather funny and began to giggle. InuYasha ignored Kagome and turned to Koga who was still standing there stunned by the remark. "So you found a new Shikon Shard have you?" he  
asked trying to regain his composer. This comment brought Koga back to reality, "Yea, you like it?" he said holding up his left arm. "I decided to get one to match the one in my right." InuYasha snickered "So you think you'll be able to keep it do you, trust me by the end of this battle you  
will have NO Shikon Shards at all!" 


	3. Chapter3: The Battle

Hey people, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Well my plan hasn't worked out, I guess a flying magical penguin isn't that intimidating. Hey Schoolgirl-Sama cam I borrow your Evil Flying Monkeys for a while?  
  
If it's over, let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
Chapter 3:The Battle  
"Insolent puppy do you really believe that you can defeat me?" Koga and InuYasha started battling again, Koga had scratched InuYasha a few times while he himself was bleeding very heavily. "Big words for a wounded pup, guess you can't control your newly acquired shard can you. Idiot!" "I can, but you know how to counter all of my attacks and harm me instantly after dodging my attacks. GRRRR!! HOW DO I ATTACK SOME ONE WHO CAN PREDICT ALL MY MOVES!!" "You don't that's the point, hahaha!!" "Grrr, we'll continue this battle later once I've gotten used to the new shard, see you later pup!" Koga turned round and raced into the sun set. "What a loser, couldn't even control the shards he had." InuYasha turned to the group, it had been at  
least twenty minutes since InuYasha had made that remark, but Sango and  
Miroku were still staring at him blankly. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS?!" InuYasha roared at them. "Umm... Did you just say that Kagome was yours, did you just admit to being in love with her?" Sango calmly asked. "Umm... well..." "Just answer the question already." "I DON'T KNOW GET OF  
MT BACK ABOUT YOU WENCH!!" "LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH  
KIKYO, WHAT HAPPEN TO HER HUH?" "SHE HATES ME WHY LOVE SOMEONE WHO ONLY EXISTS BECAUSE OF HER HATE FOR YOU!" "I DON'T KNOW WHY DID YOU LIKE HER IF SHE HATED YOU?" "BECAUSE I WAS STUPID, OK?" "Umm.. I hate to break this up but it's getting dark and we should set up camp, and I think we should go  
see Lady Kaede tomorrow." Kagome interrupted. InuYasha and Sango looked surprised at the sudden interruption. "Umm.. I agree with Kagome, InuYasha  
maybe you and I should try to find some food for everyone." Miroku had  
finally had spoke, no one had even remembered he was there. "Has anyone  
seen Shippo?" 


	4. Chapter4: The Campout

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I really hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Although the Alliance of Evil Flying Monkey-Penguins is powerful our methods of persuasion are not. I STILL don't own InuYasha. GRRR!!! Oh but I will, I will.  
  
Chapter 4:The Campout "Shippo, Shippo where are you?" "Kagome where was he the last time you saw him?" "On my shoulder, right before Koga showed up." "Was he there when InuYasha attacked Koga?" "No, I bet he's in that bush. It was the closest to me when Koga showed up." Sango and Kagome walk over to the bush and peered in sure enough there was Shippo looking stunned. Kagome picked him up and shook him back to reality. "Did InuYasha just call Kagome his?" He shouted as he came back too. "Umm... yeah. About 30 minutes ago." "And what did Kagome do?" "I didn't do anything" "Oh hi Kagome, didn't see you there." "How came you not see me, I'm holding you." "Sorry." They all got really quiet. "Hey did you find Shippo? We found us some food." "Yeah we found Shippo him, what's for dinner?" "We found berries and caught a wild turkey. Can you get a fire started?" "Yeah, where's InuYasha?" "He said something about getting water." "Maybe I should go talk to him." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "I'll be fine." "ok we'll fix dinner." As Kagome left the campsite Miroku says "I hope she knows what she's doing." "She'll be fine now get over here and help me make dinner." 


	5. Chapter5: Talking

hey everyone Kagome here. thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter. As always please review. Chao, and enjoy. Disclaimer: how hard is it to convince a guy who owns something to hand it over to someone else. GRRR!! When will I own InuYasha, I don't know*sigh*. If you're over me, I'm already over you  
  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
  
Chapter 5:Talking InuYasha is kneeling by a stream thinking. "Why did I say Kagome was mine? Am I in love with her?" "InuYasha I think that we need to talk." InuYasha jumped "Where did you come from, how long have you been there?" "Not to long at all, why?" "No reason." "So.... what was up with the "she's not yours, she's mine" bit with Koga?" "Uhh..." "Oh come on, it's just you and me here after all." She said as she sat down right next to him. "Well actually, I myself am a bit confused about the whole thing. I mean, and me, you'd think it would work but there's the whole Kikyo thing." He looked up at her and to his surprise she was smiling, "She looks so beautiful when she smiles and she smells so nice." He thought to himself. "I understand and I think one of the reasons you like me is because I remind you of Kikyo, but remember I'm not Kikyo ok?" " I know your not Kikyo you two are very different. Your more realistic, funny sweet nice more caring, prettier and you make life better." As he said this he slowly moved closer to her. She had noticed his movement but for some reason allowed him to get closer and closer till she could feel his warm skin against hers. they looked into each others eyes and he moved closer still. Their faces were less than 2 inches apart, Kagome tried to say something but before she cold InuYasha had kissed her. " Her lips they are so soft and sweet, I hope this never ends." " What is going on here, I don't want to stop kissing him." A small noise forced InuYasha to pull apart from Kagome, but when he looked up all he saw was a rabbit, " Stupid creature you ruined the moment." "InuYasha what did that kiss mean?" He looked at her delicate face and into her perfect eyes and said "I love you Kagome." 


	6. Chapter 6: More Talking

Hey, Thanks SOOO much for All the GREAT reviews. Keep them coming. Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!! Disclaimer: Help me PLEASE, I still don't own InuYasha but I want to SOOOO badly.  
Chapter 6:More Talking "But is it me or is it the Kikyo part of me that you love?" Kagome broke the silence. "It is defiantly the you part of you, not the Kikyo part. I  
could care less about Kikyo. Why love someone who only exists from her hatred of you? And even if she didn't hate me I would still love you not  
her." "so you love me, Kagome?" "Yes, I love you with all my heart and soul. I'll swear it on my demon powers if I have to, I mean when I kissed  
you I wanted that moment to never end." "Same here, I've always had feelings for you I think but they haven't really surfaced till recently." "But to tell you the truth I don't even know where that kiss came from, I would never have done that to Kikyo I can tell you that." She looks at him lovingly and says "I think we should get this water up to the others, they will be worried about us." "Your probably right." They walked back to camp hand in hand, but right before they got to camp they let go and acted as  
though nothing had happened. "there you are, we were getting worried. Shippo has been nothing but a nuisance since you left Kagome. And Miroku Burned himself starting the fire, boy is he a klutz." "Is dinner ready?"  
"Yes come and eat." "Shippo get over here sit down, and eat quietly." WHAM!!!! "InuYasha what are you doing?!" "YOU SAID THE WORD, DUH!!" "Opps, sorry. I was trying to get Shippo to behave himself, I'm sooo sorry." "It's OK." "InuYasha how many buckets did you bring up?" "Only two, we only have two buckets remember." "Oh yeah." Different conversations continued through dinner and lond after wards. It wasn't until Shippo fell asleep that they realized what time it was. They all began to make beds, Kagome decided to  
try having Shippo sleep near Sango in stead of her that night for some reason. She went down to the stream to quickly wash her face when Miroku  
noticed InuYasha preparing a bed on the ground. "InuYasha, your not sleeping in the tree tonight?" "I decided to sleep on the ground tonight is that ok with you?" "Well yeah, but why isn't Kagome making a bed and why  
are you making such a big bed?" " Miroku, go jump in a lake and drown yourself because your to noisy for your own good!" "I know I am too nosy.  
So what happen between you two?" SMACK!!!!! "Stop being so nosy else." "Sango look at the pretty stars." "Kagome here's your bed ,it's all ready."  
InuYasha jumped into a small tree above Kagome. "Miroku I was never planning on sleep on the ground. Kagome asked me to make her bed while she washed her face." "Thanks InuYasha." "No problem." "Good night everyone." Everyone settled into their beds and fell asleep, right before Kagome fell asleep InuYasha dropped down to Kagome's bed. He passionately kissed her lips and was about to jumped back to the tree when he heard, "Stay with me  
please InuYasha." "I will, Don't worry." He laid down behind her and  
wrapped his arms around her. And there he stayed all night. So what did you think, this one was a lot longer than the rest of the chapters. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Next day

Hey Kagome here. Well everyone has been asking for more so here it is, chapter 7. Review and enjoy. Disclaimer: GRRRRR!!! I still don't own InuYasha but I should cause I write and draw the stories fine.  
Chapter 7: Next Day  
The next morning InuYasha woke up before everyone else he gently laid Kagome down and jumped back in his tree. Less than 15 min later, Miroku and Shippo wake up. They see InuYasha still in his tiny tree. "How does he stay in that tree like that." "I don't think he did look at the ground his foot prints." "Did he get down?" "Yeah but where'd he go?" Miroku glanced over  
at Kagome as she work up. He noticed that she looked around as if  
something, or someone, was missing. "Good morning, where is InuYasha?" "He's right ther.. hey, where'd he go?" "Fish anyone? Why is Sango still  
asleep? Someone should wake her up." "I will." "Wow Sango looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep." Miroku thinks to himself, as he  
brushes back Sango's hair, he gently shakes her awake. "Morning cutie." SMACK!!! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Miroku, did you just call me cutie?" "Uhh..."  
"Oh my god, you did didn't you!" "Uh, breakfast is ready." "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" "Sorry." "Miroku will you help me while Sango helps me." "What can I do." "You can go get more water Shippo." "Ok." And Shippo runs off to the stream. "Kagome what happened yesterday between you and InuYasha?" "Nothing  
why?" "You two were walking pretty close when you came back from the stream." "It was a small path." "Sure, ok." "Hey is the fire started yet."  
"Yeah Kagome." "Ok will you two cook while Sango and I walk down to the stream to wash up." "Yeah sure." "thanks, come on Sango. SHIPPO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" "Sorry." "Thanks for the water Shippo, hey InuYasha did you  
leave your tree last night" "Yeah, I thought I heard something. And I  
thought I told you to stop being so nosy." WHACK, SMACK, WHAM!!!! "OWW, THAT HURT." "WE LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR 10 MINUTES AND COME BACK TO YOU TWO TRYING TO KILLING EACH OTHER!!" The girls had just gotten back in time to hear the guys last remarks. "InuYasha why did you hit Miroku?" Sango asked as she walked over to check on Miroku. "No reason." "you are such a puppy  
InuYasha." "Sorry Kagome." "Well, Lets have breakfast." The crew ate quickly and started to pack up. "Hey where's my pillow?" "Here it is." He throws it flirtingly at her. They set off for Keade's, and Miroku and Sango  
start to fight. 


	8. Chapter 8: Kaede's Hut

Hey everyone, I changed my name recently, I am no longer Kagome, I am now Hoseki-chan. Anyway, sorry bout the long wait for chapter 8, I hit major writers block of this story (I have two others as well.) and couldn't even figure out the slightest thing as to what should happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

On a Monday, I am waiting. Tuesday, I am fading. And by Wednesday, I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you. And the darkness is a clear view. Cuz you've come to rescue me. Fall... With you, I fall so fast. I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts.

Chap 8:

It was the late in the afternoon when they made it back to Keade's hut, Sango and Miroku had been arguing almost the entire trip. Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome's shoulder, when they got to Keade's hut though he woke up at the smell of food. They told Kaede about they strange actions of Koga and his new shards, but everyone had left out the part about Kagome and InuYasha. "Well it sounds like either the shard in his left is larger than his right and is unbalancing his power; or that the shard is a phony and is stronger than the original for the time being until it decides to poison him." "Feh, well then I say let the bastard die, it serves him right." "InuYasha what if the shard is real and is just really big?" Then I chop of his arm and then leave him to die, either way he's dead and I won't have to worry about him every again." "True InuYasha he would be dead, but I personally think that it would be better to save him from a fake shard and have him be in debt to us even more, or take all of his shards to help defeat Naraku in payment for saving his life that last time. Either way we should get all the shards and he shall live." "Miroku are you going soft on me?" "Maybe he just came to his senses finally." "Sango did I ask you, no I didn't." "Well to bad I answered for him, deal with it." "Will you three shut up and let Kaede speak!" All three of them looked rather taken aback from the sudden outburst from Kagome, but soon InuYasha was smiling at her. "Thank you Kagome, now if you all will listen I will tell you what should be done. The shard is more than likely a fake and Miroku is entirely correct, he should be saved so that he is on our side when we fight Naraku. After all the more people we get to help us the better." "So you think we should save the bastard too, damn it. Well then it looks like I'm out numbered, so then we are going to save the stupid bastard. Fine, but Shippo has to stay here on this one." "What, why, that's not fair. Kagome tell him I can go." "Sorry Shippo but I agree with InuYasha, this one sounds a little to dangerous for you to tag along on. Besides we can't have you passing out on us again and then we have to get side tracked by trying to find you." "Oh, fine. I'll stay." "Ok, then it settled, the four of you will leave tomorrow." "Fine, now let's go to sleep." "Oh, uh I forgot to mention something. I have a sick girl here today so I am short a bed, and room, the usual boys room." "Oh, well Miroku and Sango can take the room, it'd be more fun to sleep outside tonight." Miroku looked at Sango and smiled. "Ok, that's fine." "I dunno, I think that maybe Shippo should share as well." "Good idea Sango, Shippo you stay with Miroku and Sango." "Why?" "Just to keep an eye on things, like Miroku." "Oh right, don't worry Sango, I'll protect you from him." "Ok Shippo." They all spread out to their spots, Kaede to her room, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to theirs. Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside hand in hand after everyone else had left the room. "Sp where should we go?" "How bout near the well, it's very private there, so no one will no we are together." "Sounds good." InuYasha picked Kagome up and placed her on his back, then speeded off toward the well. When they reached the well they made a small bed form the blankets they had brought. They then laid down next each other and InuYasha wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly and pulled her closer to him resting his head against hers. "You know I think that Miroku started to like Sango finally, he called her cutie this morning." "That's cool, maybe when we are out then we can be alone while they are alone." Kagome giggled, "I don't think they will be alone. Sango smacked Miroku after he called her cutie, that's not a good sign." "She'll come around, I hope." He looked up at the sky and watched the stars. Kagome looked at him and smiled, he looked down at her and saw he smiling at him. He leaned forward and kissed her pulling her closer to him. He continued to kiss her and he held her close. Kagome pulled away and stared into InuYasha's amber eyes. "I love you InuYasha." "I love you too, and I always will. I will always protect you and I will never hurt you." "I know you won't." Just then a twig snap in the nearby area.


	9. Chapter 9: The Woods

Hi everyone, Hoseki-chan here. I got into another writing enthusiasm type thing and was inspired to write again, oh and to all you morons who keep saying, if only to yourselves, that I've placing InuYasha outa character, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!! I am a developing writer who loves writing romances even if the characters are not themselves in the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own an InuYasha plushie.

Ohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels.  
Ohhhhh, It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell, All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

Chapter 9

InuYasha jumped up, ears fully alert listening for anymore sounds. He soon heard exactly what he had been listening for, a slight rustling of leaves told him someone was there. He got up and walked out into the nearby woods totally silent. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" "Shh, I heard something." He snuck through the woods eyes and ears alert to the tiniest movement. As he made his way back to the clearing from the back, he noticed a small set of prints to small for Kagome or himself to make. He followed them and saw that they lead back to the village in the direction of Keade's hut. _"Shippo, I'll kill you if it was you sneaking around like that."_ InuYasha made his way back to Kagome being careful not to make any noise incase who ever had been spying on them was still around. He crept silently into the clearing behind Kagome, he was tempted to try and scare her but he thought that that would be a little to mean, so he walked to her and touched her shoulder saying, "Don't worry it's just me. I saw some tracks though, Shippo sized tracks, that lead back to Keade's hut." "So Shippo was spying on us, probably for Miroku and Sango no doubt." "Yeah, the nosy bastards." "Now calm down InuYasha it's fine, all they would have seen was us cuddling and whispering to each other. And why should we keep us a secret at any rate?" "I dunno, I guess I just didn't want the monk to know cause he'll just keep pestering me about what's happening between us. But this might be good, him knowing that is. If he knows he won't even be tempted to hit on you knowing that you and I are together. This works, now the only one I have to worry about is that damn wolf." Kagome looked at him and smiled, she pulled him back down next to her and wrap her arms around him kissing this lips. "Don't worry about Koga when he comes around me, everything he says goes in one ear and out the other because I don't care what he says. I love you and he can't change that." InuYasha looked at Kagome with an expression half of surprise and half of delight. Kagome was so unlike Kikyo, she never would have kissed InuYasha first, and he liked that Kagome would. He smiled at her and kissed her back, pulling her closer to him so that there was no space between them. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her neck, he loved having her in his arms. "We should probably try and get some sleep now, since we are leaving tomorrow, again." InuYasha chuckled at Kagome's "enthusiasm" for they're new mission. "You're probably right." He laid down taking Kagome with him, and cuddled against her, keeping her safe in his arms. She smiled at him and gave him one last kiss before closing her eyes and going to sleep. InuYasha just stared at her brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead and finally laid his head against hers closing his eyes and falling asleep. The next morning they woke up still in each others arms, they got up, stretched, and cleaned up their bed. They walked back to Keade's hand in hand much to the surprise of Sango and Miroku who were outside preparing to leave. "What's for breakfast Sango?" "Uh...um... ask Kaede, she's making breakfast." "What are the staring at wench?" "Stop calling her that InuYasha, she didn't do anything." "Feh, whatever your just defending her because you mumm mummm mum." Kagome had placed her hand over InuYasha's mouth and looked really annoyed. "Behave or I'll say the word." "Ok, Ok, I'll stop." They walked into the hut still hand in hand. "Lady Kaede, what are we having for breakfast." "I see you finally came out of hiding, have ye seen InuYasha?" "Yeah, I'm right here old lady, now answer Kagome's question." Kaede turned to face InuYasha and her mouth drop open slightly, but she soon regained composer. "We are having some fish that the towns people brought us." "Ok, do you need any help Lady Kaede?" "No, I think I got it. You go get ready for your trip." "Ok old lady, but make it quick with breakfast, I'm starving." And with that InuYasha and Kagome left the hut and walked outside to get ready. _"I hope Kagome knows what she's doing, if any of their enemies find out, they will use it against InuYasha and Kagome." _Outside Miroku continued to try and get Sango to warm up to him some, but it wasn't going well. InuYasha just stared at them and laughed while Kagome packed up a bag with some of the things she had left there at Keade's hut. "Now I think that's everything, InuYasha is there anything you want me to bring?" "Besides you, and your bow and arrow? No, nothing. And don't bother with that bike of yours I can carry you on my back." "Ok, that's fine." The group sat down after Kaede had called them and ate breakfast, they then set out on their trip.


	10. Chapter 10: The Journey Begins

Hey Hoseki-chan here, I had another story moment that made for nearly miss school, I wish it had made me miss it, so any way here is chapter 10, I hope everyone likes it.

"Attention potential flamers: You may flame me if you wish. But the said flames will be used to heat my house and for marshmallow roasting purposes." Hoseki-chan nods and smiles evilly.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha because if I did that stupid wench Kikyo would already be dead and gone forever, mah ha ha ha.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation that under the new media.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindf America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Convincing them to walk you.

American Idiot by Green Day

Chapter 10: The long road ahead

They group was setting out toward the last know lair of the wolf demon clan, hopefully they hadn't moved because the lair is a long way away from Keade's hut and they would like to not waste any time. Kagome was riding on InuYasha's back and was holding him very tightly, Miroku and Sango were on Kelala arguing as usual but it was more of a playful arguing than anything. "Kagome." "Yes InuYasha?" "I'm hungry, can we maybe stop for a lunch break please." Kagome looked at InuYasha a bit surprised. She had thought he was going to say something like, you are holding on to tight or something. But then she saw the smile on his face as he glanced down at her arms slightly, she realized that he didn't care about her being wrapped around him, he actually liked it. "Sure InuYasha. MIROKU, SANGO, WE ARE GOING TO STOP FOR LUNCH, OK?" Kagome had to shout to be heard over their fight, and poor InuYasha's ears were right in the way. "Oww, you could warn a person." "Oh, I'm so sorry InuYasha I will be more careful next time I swear." "It's ok don't worry about it, just get those two to listen and drop down." "Lady Kagome, did you say something?" "Yes, we would like to stop for lunch so please drop down." "Ok." As the group drops down below the canopy of the trees Kagome feels a slight disturbance that felt like a shard of the jewel, but she chose to not say anything. "So is Lady Kagome preparing us a dinner fit for a king again today?" "Uh... I guess so.." "I'll help you Kagome." "I don't think you can Sango, you don't know how to make the food from my time. I think that that is the food that Miroku is referring to at least, or it might be the instant ramen noodles that InuYasha loves." "No it's the food that you make not that ramen stuff, that's good to but the other stuff is better." "Ok coming right up, after someone gets a fire going." So Miroku went and made a fire as Kagome got the supplies to make lunch, InuYasha spent this time staring quite intently at Kagome. After Miroku was done making a fire he went over to where Sango was sitting. "Hey Sango." "Huh, oh hi Miroku. How are you?" "Ok, I wanted to talk to you about something." "What?" "Why do you always push me away when I try to get close to you or something?" "Well, I just don't want to get hurt or hurt anyone." "You won't hurt me, and I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you, you mean too much to me." "You wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but with how you flirt with other girls that in it's self would hurt me." "If I have you, and I mean I truly have you and your heart, then why would I want any other woman at all?" "Miroku be real you are just like your dad according to your master, and according to him your dad was a leech." "I will change, I swear. I love you Sango." At this point Sango just stared at him with a look of complete amazement. _"Did he just say that he loves me, did he truly just say that?"_ "What did you.." "I said I love you, and I really meant it." At this point he reached over to her and pulled her to him embracing her and holding her close. Sango turned her head toward him her mouth slightly open; Miroku pulled away from her slightly and stared into her eyes. Sango closed her mouth and smiled at him laying her head down on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him as well. Miroku just smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her so that he could hold her head in his hand and whisper into her ear things that only she could hear. Meanwhile over by the fire Kagome was busy preparing lunch. "InuYasha, will you pass me that rice?" "Ok." He got up and got the rice bringing it over to her. He set it down next to her and quickly glanced toward Miroku and Sango, he saw that they were deep in conversation so he gently placed his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome turned slightly and smiled at him, she went back to preparing lunch but leaned slightly back so that she was leaning on to him. "Is it almost done Kagome?" "Yep, I just have to finish cooking this rice and it will be done." "Great I'm starved." Kagome laughed and looked at him, he had a sly smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Go get Miroku and Sango." "Ok. Uh... I don't think I will just yet." "Why?" "Look." She turned and looked at Sango and Miroku just as Miroku was pulling away from a kiss, her mouth dropped and she just stared for a little while before she came to her senses. "Inuyasha, look away real quick and come back over here." "Ok." He walked back to Kagomes side and stared at the food for a second, without looking at Miroku and Sango, Kagome called them. "Miroku, Sango, lunch is done." "Huh, oh ok." They jumped up and put a slight space between them as they walked over to Kagome, but Sango was blushing bright red. "I'll serve Kagome." "Ok Sango." They ate the food quickly and started to clean up but just as they were getting ready to leave a tornado appeared on the distant horizon.


	11. Chapter 11: The Chase

Hey Hoseki-chan here, I wanted to thank my good reviewers. If no one had reviewed in the next couple of days I would have just left completely. So anyway here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha because if I did that stupid wench Kikyo would already be dead and gone forever, mah ha ha ha.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation that under the new media.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindf$# America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Convincing them to walk you.

American Idiot by Green Day

"Attention potential flamers: You may flame me if you wish. But don't think that I will ever care because I am still a young novelist."

Chapter 11: The Chase

"Look over there, that must be Koga. Let's go!" "Right." Kagome jumped on InuYasha's back but first she grabbed her bow and arrows from Sango and Miroku just in case. Miroku jumped onto Kelala right behind Sango, but instead of using his staff to stay on he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist. And with that they all set off after the tornado that was going steadily farther into the horizon. "We won't catch up on foot InuYasha, jump onto Kelala so we can fly after him." InuYasha knew she was right but he didn't want Kagome to move her arms from around him, but when he did jump on to Kelala Kagome sat next to him leaning very gently onto him watching the tornado fade away. "Well at least we know which direction to go now." "Yea but I wanted to get this mission done as fast as possible so that we could forget about the stupid bastard." "Be nice InuYasha." "Sorry, but I just don't like his cocky attitude." He looked up trying to avoid Kagome's eyes, he was turning bright red because that wasn't the real reason that he hated Koga and Kagome knew it. Kagome looked up at him and he was blushing red again so she giggled he looked down at her a bit surprised and them smiled at her wrapping one of his arms around her. A few hours later they are still going to same way and still with no sight of Koga, it was getting dark so Kagome decided that it was time to stop for dinner. They stopped near a small set of caves, Kagome and Sango started to make dinner while InuYasha and Miroku tended to the fire. "So what's happening between you and Miroku?" Sango blushed deep red. "You saw us earlier and lunch didn't you, oh well. Well he said that he loved me and then suddenly hugged me, I was so shocked that I didn't have to much time to think. But when he had his arms around me suddenly I felt... its hard to explain, I just know that I didn't mind it." "That's so cute, I always knew that you two would eventually end up together." "And what about you and InuYasha, you to look like you are suddenly getting rather close." "Well..." "Admit it you like the fact that he is suddenly ok with showing you he cares." "Yes I am, and I feel the same about him so its all cool." "Hey, the fire is done." "Ok Miroku." The girls walked over to the fire and began to make the food, InuYasha leapt up into a tree and was now staring at Kagome, Miroku went and laid out in front of one of the caves. When Sango and Kagome finished dinner, InuYasha jumped down and asked if he could help. They said no we will serve but you can deal with the dishes later with Miroku. They ate quickly and Miroku and InuYasha started on the dishes while Sango prepared the beds. They put two beds in each cave. "Me and Miroku will take the smaller of the two caves." "Well actually I was planning on boys in one cave and girls in the other but I guess that's fine too." Sango just looked at Kagome for a second then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "You are acting like you don't really want to stay with InuYasha tonight and it's funny cause I know that you do want to stay with him again tonight." Kagome blushed and looked at the ground because she knew that Sango was right. "Ok, the dishes are all done, and I think there is soap in my fur." Kagome looked up as InuYasha and Miroku came up to then, and InuYasha was right there was a huge glob of soap right in front of his ear. Kagome and Sango couldn't suppress their laughter, they both started to laugh as Kagome walked over to him to wash it out. "How did you manage that InuYasha." "The soap was liquid, and it came off a pot onto my head. Who was the idiot who invented this stuff." "Dunno, but calm down InuYasha it just means that that spot in your fur was washed." "Yeah I guess that your right." Miroku and Sango just watched as Kagome rinsed out InuYasha's fur. "Are you ready to turn in for the night Sango." "Huh, oh yeah I guess." Which cave are InuYasha and I sleeping in?" "Actually, you and I are...um...sharing a cave." Miroku turn surprised at what she had said, but when he saw that she meant it he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her into the cave. Kagome had just finished getting the soap totally out of InuYasha's hair when they noticed that Miroku and Sango and disappeared. "Huh they must have turned in already, which cave am I in." "Mine." InuYasha smiled at her and walk with her hand in hand to the cave. He sat down on a bed and Kagome sat down in front of him leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head, then leaned his head against the wall and nodded off to sleep while Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

((Don't worry nothing big happened between Miroku and Sango, I'm still in rating, I hope.))


	12. Chapter 12:The Morning

Hoseki-chan here, I had a story moment in math class today and just ran with it. Lucky me my mind was being good today and let me continue to write all through my classes not making me miss anything. And as you will soon tell my story has been turned from a KagomeInuYasha fic to a InuYashaKagome, MirokuSango fic. Well here you go chapie 12, enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha because if I did that stupid wench Kikyo would already be dead and gone forever, mah ha ha ha.

"Attention potential flamers: You may flame me if you wish. But don't think that I will ever care because I am still a young novelist. Also said flames will be used to heat my house and for marshmallow roasting purposes." Hoseki-chan nods and smiles evilly.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation that under the new media.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindf$# America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

Convincing them to walk you.

American Idiot by Green Day

Chapter 12: The Real Chase(I hope)

The next morning Sango woke sleepily to the rising sun. She laid there a moment trying to remember something when she noticed Miroku's arms wrapped around her. Suddenly she remembered what happened that night. They had walked into the cave and over to where the beds had been arranged. Miroku had then taken Sango into his arms and kissed her lips softly and gently. He laid down on his bed still holding tight to Sango and leaned against some pillows. Sango looked at him than smiled laying her head down against his chest falling asleep, soon after Miroku fell asleep as well. Now Sango looked onto his sleeping face and smiled placing her head back onto his chest, but suddenly she felt a hand on her butt. TWAP!!! "Ouch that hurt." "Good, it was supposed to! Just because we both like each other now that doesn't mean that you can just feel my butt when ever you feel like it! In fact for this to ever work you have to quit touching ANY other girl's butts and you can't touch mine for at least a month." "Ok, I won't....But why for a month why not 2 weeks." "Because I said a month." By now a lump had formed on Miroku's head the size of a softball. And even though she felt bad Sango Refused to say I'm sorry. "Come on Miroku, lets go see if Kagome and InuYasha are up yet." "Ok...um....am I still allowed to hold your hand?" Sango looked at him a bit surprised and saw that he was being completely serious. She smiled at him and opened her hand up. "Yes." He reached over and grasped her hand smiling at her. They walked outside and found Kagome preparing breakfast already. "Do you need any help Kagome?" "No I think I good, unless you want to help get out the dishes and stuff." "That'll be fine." Sango let go of Miroku's hand slowly and walked over to Kagome's bag where the plates and silverware were kept. Miroku just stood there smiling after her for a little while before going to try and find InuYasha. He found InuYasha perched at the top of a rather large tree. "INUYASHA!" "Aghhh..." THUD!! "Ouch, Miroku you idiot don't you know not to startle people when they are in the top of a tree, they usually end up falling!" "Hmm good thing your a cat Kelala, you landed on the ground unharmed. You know you really should be more careful InuYasha." InuYasha's eye was twitching from anger. "You little punk did you just hear anything I said?" "No." WACK!! "Ow, what did you do that for?" "For you being an idiot. Now tell what was so important that you had to make me fall from a tree." "Breakfast is almost done." InuYasha turned and walked back to the campsite trying not to kill Miroku. _"Doesn't that bastard know I was trying to look for Koga, but he just had to interrupt. Feh, if we don't find Koga I'm blaming it on him." _InuYasha walked up behind Kagome and hugged her. "Never send Miroku to get me please." "Why?" "He startled me on lookout." Kagome giggled and looked at him. "Ok we won't." She kept smiling at him as she was finishing making breakfast. He looked at her smiling at him and started to blush a bit then turned away from her. "Ok everyone, breakfast is done." They all sat down and started to eat, no one said much but you could tell that everyone wanted to say something. When they finished Miroku and Sango cleaned up the dishes as InuYasha and Kagome went to clean up the beds and things. Miroku kept looking at Sango and smiling and she soon noticed this and started to smile back. "Miroku." "Yes?" "Umm, since when have you liked me?" He looked up at her and smiled at her softly while wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder. "Since the moment I first saw you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Sango smiles and blushed deeply as he did this. They finished the dishes as InuYasha and Kagome were walking back to them. "So which way?" "I dunno, I was trying to look this morning when some idiot walked up under me and startled me." "Uh right... sorry bout that." "Well lets go to the nearest town and see if any of the towns people have heard of wolves attacking people or things like that." "Ok." They all got up and started out to the nearest town. Miroku again traveling with his arms around Sango, and Kagome traveled the same way she always did.


End file.
